


Love Bites

by nooneever



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Burn, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneever/pseuds/nooneever
Summary: Andrew's life was changed forever when he met Garrett. What Andrew didn't know was that Garrett was hiding something.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew moved to L.A. five years ago. He had been floating around, doing random jobs until he was able to find his dream job. He just wanted to help people create things and to help them show their talents. When he had met Shane, he knew that he could do something like this for the rest of his life.

Shane had made YouTube videos for years and he just needed some help to try and do something new. Andrew had helped Shane to start making more personal videos as opposed to his weird food creation videos. He fell into a routine of helping Shane film and staying up late to edit the videos. Everything changed when he met Shane’s friend, Garrett.

It was early in the evening, and the two of them were at Shane’s house. They were editing a new video they had just filmed. Andrew was prepared to edit all night, as he was snuggled up in the corner of the couch with his laptop. Shane sat on the opposite side of the couch and was very concentrated on what he was working on until he heard his phone buzz on the table. He looked at it and said, “Hey Andrew, my friend texted me asking if we could hang out. We can take a break tonight and work on the video tomorrow. Would you be fine with the three of us hanging out? Obviously, you can leave whenever.”

“Oh yeah, sure. I’m down with that,” Andrew responded hesitantly.

“Okay great!” Shane said as he texted his friend back. “He should be here in a few minutes, he lives nearby. His name is Garrett and he’s a really fun guy. I think you’ll like him. He is kind of strange but overall, really nice.”

Andrew was a bit nervous. He was just shy and wasn’t really expecting to hang out with someone. But what did he mean by strange? “Ha-ha strange?” he asked.

“Nothing to worry about,” Shane said chuckling, “He just has weird mannerisms and also… between you and me, I have never been able to hang out with him during the day, only at night. But that is just something random I noticed. Oh, he says he’s here. I’ll go let him in.” He got up and went to the door.

“Hey Garrett come on in. Andrews’s in the living room. Do you want anything to drink?” Andrew heard Shane say. Andrew sat up, turned off his laptop and put it away in his bag on the floor.

Garrett came into the room and Andrew froze. Wow, Andrew thought, he is the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life. I’m going to have to try so hard not to act weird. Garrett was a little thick and about 6’5, only a couple feet taller than Andrew. He had dirty blond hair, very pale skin, and the most dazzling blue eyes. He wore a green jacket, jeans, and a ragged backpack.

“Hey I’m Garrett, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Garrett said, smiling, as he walked over to Andrew to shake his hand. His smile was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He wanted Garrett to be able to smile everyday of his life. He would do anything in order to see Garrett smile, even if it were for a second.

“I’m Andrew. it’s nice to meet you too.” He said as they shook hands. He felt so flustered. His face must be so red. Hopefully they won’t notice.

“So what Harry Potter house are you in? Shane never indulges me in information like that.”

Shane walked in with a root beer. “Oh my god Andrew, don’t answer that.”

Andrew didn’t know a lot about Harry Potter, he had only seen a couple of the movies. Already two seconds in and he couldn’t even impress him.

“Oh, I don’t know. I never really had watched Harry Potter.”

“Great, now you’ve set him off,” Shane joked.

“You’ve never seen Harry Potter?! The best movie franchise to ever have existed?! We’re going to have to fix that. Don’t worry, if you’re friends with me you definitely will see Harry Potter.” Garrett said, smiling at him.

“Oh yeah? I can’t wait.” Andrew responded, giggling. They gazed into each other’s eyes and it took everything in Andrew to not melt onto the floor. There was something so wonderful about Garrett. He was so beautiful and so vibrant. But there was something else about Garrett. Andrew couldn’t explain it. Something seemed weird, but it was easily overlooked by the way Garrett was looking at him.

“Excuse me, ladies. Tana posted a new video and we have to watch it.” Shane said, interrupting their moment.


	2. Chapter Two

The boys spent the next few hours watching YouTube videos and joking around. Andrew had noticed that Garrett had been glancing at him every few minutes. But he only knows that because he had also been stealing glances at Garrett. 

It was slightly past six and Andrew was starting to get tired. He didn’t want to leave because he didn’t know when he would be able to see Garrett again. But he could barely keep his eyes open, so he knew it was time to go.

“Hey guys, I think I’m going to head out now. I’m getting pretty tired.” Andrew said as he yawned. 

Garrett started to say, “Me too. Can I-” but Shane interrupted, laughing, with, “What you mean you’re tired? You’ve literally slept all day.” 

“Well…” Garrett responded laughing, “Hanging out with the boys makes me very tired.”

“Honestly, at this point, I think that being alive makes you tired.” Shane joked.

“No! Honestly I could live forever and have the time of my life.” 

While they were talking, Andrew had collected all his things and was heading towards the door. “Hey guys, see you around.”

Garrett got up quickly. “Wait! I wanted to ask if you could give me a ride? I walked here and I don’t live to far away but I would rather not walk. Besides, who knows what kinds of weirdos are out there, walking about.”

“Not you tonight.” Shane said.

Andrew laughed and said, “Yeah sure, are you all set to go?” Wait, he’s going to be alone. With Garrett. How was he ever going to last?

“Yup.” Garrett responded as he picked up his backpack. “Shane, thanks for having me over. See you later.” 

“Yeah Shane, see you tomorrow.” Andrew said.

“Yeah see ya.” Shane said as he flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. 

Andrew turned to leave and Garrett followed him out the door and to his car. Andrew was trying so hard not to shake. A lot of the night was Garrett and Shane joking around and Andrew just laughing. Now he’ll have to actually have a full-on conversation with him. 

“Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it.” Garret said, as he sat inside the passenger seat. 

“Oh yeah, no problem. Where do you live?” Andrew asked, as he fumbled with his keys. 

“I live on Love Street. I’ll let you know where to go.”

“Okay, cool. Uh, do you care if I put the radio on?” 

“Oh no, go ahead. I love music. So, you’re gonna turn left on this street coming up.”

“Me too. I actually used to produce music for a while.” He said nervously. He was trying so hard for his voice not to shake. 

“Really? That’s so cool! Produce anybody I know?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. It was mostly indie music. But, yeah, I really liked doing that. The company went bankrupt and then I started working for Shane.”

“Oh man, that sucks about the company. But, at least because of that, I met you.” He said the last part in a deeper voice. Andrew was glad it was dark because his face felt so red. Garrett was happy to have met him. 

He chuckled, and said, “Yeah, so what do you do? I know you just started doing YouTube but, anything else?”

“Yeah, I’m starting to focus more on YouTube, I really like making fun videos and editing them. Before that, I mostly did like retail and other odd jobs. Like before this, I worked in a graveyard. It was kind of weird, but not too bad.”

“Oh man, that must have been creepy working with all those dead people around.”

“Not really, it was kind of alarming because I swear, I recognized some names. But it’s really weird just to think about how people are alive and then they die. Oh, turn right up here and it’s the fourth house on the right.”

“Yeah, dying is kind of scary. I wish I wouldn’t have to die.” He turned into the driveway. 

“So, um, here we are.” Andrew said, not really knowing what else he should say. What if we kissed? Whoa, wait.

“Yeah, here we are.” Garrett said, leaning in a bit closer and gazing into his eyes. 

Andrew held his breath. He couldn’t move. This was too real. All night he had been fantasizing about a moment like this with him, but now it was really happening. 

“Your house is really cute.” Why did he say that? 

Garrett looked surprised and leaned back. He giggled and looked at his house. 

“Oh thanks! I love it, it’s my tiny house.” He looked up into the sky. “I would invite you in, but it’s way to late for that. Um, so can I put my number in your phone? I would really love to see you again."

“Yeah, totally. Me too.” Andrew handed him his phone. He would love to see him again. What if he did go inside with him? Why did he have to totally blow it with the kiss?

Garrett handed his phone back. “It was really nice to meet you. Have a goodnight, Andrew.”

“Yeah you, too. Goodnight.” 

Garrett got out of the car and walked inside. He really was beautiful. Andrew realized; he has his phone number. He can text him whenever he wants to. Would it be too soon to text him tomorrow or should he wait a day? 

Andrew sat in the driveway for a minute. He was thinking; how did it take Garrett like two minutes to get to Shane’s house after he texted him. He doesn’t live that close and it didn’t seem like he ran. Maybe he was nearby. It doesn’t matter. 

Andrew snapped back into reality and saw that he had been in the driveway way too long. He pulled out and started to drive home. The whole way there, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Garrett had looked him before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to continue this story and I do hope that you are enjoying it so far!  
> I appreciate any feedback! :D


	3. Chapter Three

After a couple of days, Andrew had finally decided to text Garrett.

‘Hey Garrett! This is Andrew, Shane’s editor. 😊’-3:24 p.m.

Garrett didn’t respond right away. That made Andrew nervous. He never really liked to text people first and the fact that it was Garrett stressed him out. Why didn’t he respond? Did he not remember him? I mean, he probably talks to everybody like how he did the other night, right?

‘Hey Andrew! I’ve been waiting for you to text me. How are you? :D’-8:05 p.m.

Garrett had texted him back! And he was anticipating it? Andrew’s heart fluttered at the thought. He couldn’t wait to text back.

‘I’m good! Shane gave me a few days off because he went out of town, so that’s pretty nice 😊 How have you been?’ -8:08 p.m.

He thought he should say that he’s going to be free the next couple of days. Maybe Garrett will ask him to hang out. That’s all that Andrew’s been thinking about since he had dropped him off a couple days ago.

‘I’m good, I’ve been thinking about you. Hey, since you’re going to be free for a few days, would you want to hang out sometime? We could get coffee or a bite to eat!” -8:14 p.m.

His plan worked. He texted him back saying he was free tomorrow night and suggested a new café that had opened up a couple of weeks ago. Garrett had responded saying that it sounded great and that he couldn’t wait. They had ended up texting all night until the sun rose. 

Later that night, Andrew was getting ready to see Garrett. He was so nervous and excited. He put on a white t-shirt with black jeans and a denim jacket. 

By the time he had finished getting ready, it was time for him to leave. He texted Garrett that he was heading over to the café now, and Garrett immediately responding saying that he was as well. 

Andrew arrived a couple minutes early and decided to get a table for them. He walked inside and to his surprise, he saw Garrett sitting at a booth. Wow, he got here fast. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the booth.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Andrew asked.

“I’m good. Isn’t this place so cute? I love the wallpaper. Oh, how are you?”

“I’m good.” Andrew replied, smiling at how sweet Garrett was. Garrett looked really nice tonight. He was wearing the same green jacket that he had worn last time they saw each other, jeans, and a floral button up. He had his hair slicked back, which made him look really handsome. 

“What did you want to get? I can go up for both of us. It’ll be my treat.” Garrett said.

“Oh, thank you.” Andrew blushed. “I’ll have a medium vanilla latte, please.”

“Okay. I’ll go get it now.” Garrett got up and went to the end of the line. Andrew was feeling giddy. He was very excited to see how the night played out. Garrett was already so sweet and he didn’t know if his heart could take anymore of it. Andrew turned to check where Garrett was in the line and Garrett saw him and waved. Andrew waved back and turned back around, slightly blushing. 

A couple of minutes later, Garrett came back with drinks in his hands. 

“Here you go, one medium vanilla latte.” He said, placing the drink in front of Andrew. Garrett sat back down and smiled at Andrew.

They then spent the next three hours talking and laughing.

Garrett looked down at his watch. “Wow, we’ve been here for three hours. Do you want to walk around for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.” They left the café and started to walk around the area.

“Man, I wish stores would stay open this late.” Garrett said, looking at all the dark shop windows.

“It’s three thirty a.m.”

“I know… but still! Oh! Something fun we could do sometime is go to this flea market that stays open until midnight. It’s very cool.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun. Do you even do anything when the sun is out? Everything you have ever mentioned happened during the night.”

“No, I just hate the sun that much. But I’m really happy that you’re taking the time out of your night to spend time with me. A lot of people aren’t really into the whole hanging out at two a.m. thing.”

Honestly, Andrew would have spent the time with him even if he wasn’t used to the irregular hours. He would rework his whole life just so that he could spend time with Garrett. 

“But you’re so cool, how could people resist changing their whole schedule to see you?” Andrew said, almost too seriously.

“Aw, you think I’m cool, Andrew?” Garrett asked. He smiled and looked down.

“Yeah.” Andrew coughed. “So, when was the last time you’ve seen the sun?’ He jokingly asked.

A strange look flashed across Garrett’s face for not even a second. Andrew could not place what it was. It seemed sad, like he was reminded of something he missed and could never get back.

“Oh, I don’t know, like three hundred years.” 

Andrew laughed and Garrett joined in. He had it said so seriously. 

Garrett looked down at his watch. “Oh, it is getting pretty late, maybe we should head back to your car.”

“Okay.” Andrew said. He tried to not be disappointed. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

They walked back to his car. Andrew stood at his door and looked at Garrett. He really could kiss him right now. Garrett had his hands in his pocket and was looking at the ground.

“Do you need a ride?” Andrew asked. Please say yes. 

Garrett looked at him. “No, I think I’ll walk. It’s really nice out right now.”

“Oh, okay. Enjoy your walk. Text you later?”

“Yeah.” Garrett smiled at him. Before Andrew could turn to open the door, Garrett opened his arms and hugged him.

“I had a really nice time. See you.” Garrett let go of him and walked away. 

Andrew could barely move. He hugged him. He had felt so nice and comfortable. He wanted to wrap himself up in Garrett and never do anything again. 

He finally composed himself and got in his car and drove home. He got home a just as the sun started to rise.


	4. Chapter Four

Andrew was at Shane’s house, helping him with editing a new video. Between editing, he would be responding to Garrett’s texts. Garrett and Andrew had been texting nonstop for the past few days. They always had something to talk about or a funny meme to send.

“Hey Andrew, I think we’re good for tonight. Do you want to have the next two days off? I want to take a little break from editing.” Shane said, breaking the silence that they had had all night.

“Yeah, that’s sounds good.” Andrew said. He started to pack up his things and he got a text from Garrett.

‘So, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night?’ -3:24 a.m.

He wanted to hang out. Andrew felt his stomach flutter. He had been waiting for him to ask since the last time they saw each other. He immediately responded.

‘Yeah, actually Shane just gave me the next couple days off 😊’-3:25 a.m.

Andrew put his phone in his pocket and continued to pack up his things.

“So, who have been texting? You’ve been on your phone like all night.” Shane asked, smirking.

“Oh, no one.” Andrew said, blushing. “Well, actually, I kind of met someone and I think we might have something.”

“Who is it? Tell me about them!” Shane said. He leaned forward on the couch. 

“I don’t want to say anything until I know it’s real. It might just be me being presumptive.” Andrew slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Oh?” Shane was still smirking. 

“Yeah.” Andrew giggled. “See you later.”

“Bye, lover boy.” Shane said while laughing.

Andrew walked over to his car and got inside. He quickly pulled out his phone to see what Garrett had said.

‘Oh, cool! I was thinking we could go to that flea market I was telling you about the other night. I think it would be really nice :D’-3:27 a.m.

‘Yeah, that sounds great. I can’t wait 😊’-3:40 a.m.

Andrew smiled to himself and started the car. He couldn’t wait to see Garrett again.

It was 7:45 p.m. and Andrew was in his apartment waiting for Garrett to pick him up. He couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands and walking around. He sat up from the couch and looked in the mirror. He looked fine. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey hoodie and some black jeans. 

He felt his phone buzz and saw a text from Garrett saying that he was here. Andrew grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out to Garrett’s car. 

“Hi Andrew!” Garrett said as Andrew sat down and buckled up. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Garrett looked so nice. He was wearing a corgi patterned shirt that was tucked into green pants and his green jacket.

“Oh, I’m great!” Garrett started to drive. “I’m so excited for you to experience the market. The vendors always have really cool things.” 

“Yeah it sounds like it will be fun.” Andrew said and smiled over him.

Garrett gasped. “Do you want to get a starbies?” He pointed at the Starbucks coming up.

“Yeah, that would be great. I’ll buy.” Andrew responded as they turned into the drive thru. 

“Aw, thank you, Andrew. What would you like?”

“I’ll just have a medium vanilla latte.”

“Is that your usual? I remember you ordered that the other night.” 

“Yeah. It’s just like a classic drink that’s hard to mess up.”

“I’ll remember that for whenever we hang out.” Andrew blushed and turned away. 

Garrett pulled up to the speaker and ordered. They got their drinks and headed to the flea market.

They pulled into a large parking lot and across the street was the market. They got out of the car and walked over.

“Welcome to one of my favorite places! Where do you want to start?” Garrett said excitedly. 

“Oh, I don’t know. How about that table?” Andrew pointed at a table with little knickknacks on it.

They walked around a bit, looking at the booths and pointing at random things.

“Look at these raccoons! They’re dressed like little robbers.” Garrett pointed at a set of five little stuffed animal raccoons. They were wearing black and white striped shirts and were holding burlap sacks and rope. 

“Aw they’re pretty cute.” Andrew said, giggling at Garrett's excitement.

“They are! You know what? I’m going to get them.”

Garrett payed for the raccoons and they made their way to the next booths.

Andrew picked up a frame and said, “Hey Garrett, look at this weird stock photo.” He turned it around to show Garrett his reflection. Garrett looked surprised. Unbeknownst to Andrew, Garrett didn’t see his face, only what was behind him. 

“Andrew! Rude!” He said laughing, a little too much. 

They walked around more and Garrett stopped to pick up a potholder. It was a red cat with blue ears and a nose. He put it on his had and made it look at Andrew. 

“Look that this little kitty.” He said, making it wave.

“Aw, he’s very sweet.” Andrew smiled and pet the cat on its head. Garrett moved it and made it hug Andrew’s hand. He quickly let go and put the potholder down. They both looked away for a moment. 

Andrew’s heart sped up a bit. He knew that it was a cat, but Garrett held his hand. He could still feel his hand holding his.

Garrett looked at his phone and said, “Oh, the market’s about to close. We should head out now.” 

“Okay.” Andrew was a little disappointed. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to spend more time with Garrett. But he seemed to be embarrassed from the hand holding incident.

They walked to the car and sat inside.

“Did you want me to take you home? Or we can hang out more?” Garrett asked softly.

Andrew sat up. “Yeah, we can hang out more, if you want.” He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

Garrett smiled. “Cool! I know the perfect place to go. It’ll be a bit of a drive though.” 

He started the car and drove.


	5. Chapter Five

Thirty minutes later, Garrett parks the car. He looks over at Andrew and smiles. 

“We’re here!” 

Andrew looks out the window. Nervousness and surprise washed over him. One of the last places he thought that Garrett would take him was a cemetery. A really spooky, old cemetery. Garrett walks out of the car and walks to Andrew’s door, waiting for him to come out. He reluctantly opened the door and stepped out. Andrew looked over and saw ‘Savage Garden’ spray-painted on the sidewalk near the gates of the cemetery. His stomach sank and he started to feel uneasy. Something wasn’t right here, but he didn’t know what. It was probably just because they were at a graveyard at night.

They walked to the entrance and Garrett gently pulled open one of the gates.

“Is this okay to be doing?” Andrew asked hesitantly.

Garrett looked over and gave him a reassuring look. “Of course, I come here all the time.” He smiled and held out his arm, “After you.”

“You want me to go first into a graveyard in the middle of the night?” Andrew tried to say jokingly, with his voice quivering a little. 

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing in there to be afraid of… I mean, until I walk in.” Garrett laughed and Andrew nervously smiled and slowly stepped onto the dirt trail of the cemetery. 

Garrett stepped in and closed the gate. “Welcome to my second home! Let me give you a tour of the place.” He placed his hand on Andrew’s back and they started to make their way around the grounds. 

Garrett was explaining the history of the cemetery and the people inside but Andrew couldn’t pay attention. He was really nervous about something scary happening and also the fact the Garrett hadn’t taken his hand off of him. Normally, he loved watching Garrett go on about things that interested him, but something about this situation, about being here, wasn’t right. 

As they were walking around one of the mausoleums, Andrew tripped on a branch of a tree that had grown out of the ground. Before he could fall, Garrett swept him up in his arms and ended up pressing him against the wall of the tomb.

Andrew’s heat was racing. He looked up into Garrett’s eyes. The moon was behind him, casting a shadow on his face, though his eyes seemed to be illuminated. Garrett moved his hands onto Andrew’s shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Garrett gently whispered.

“Oh, yeah, I’m good. A-are you?” Andrew responded, feeling flustered. The more that he looked into his eyes, the more he felt butterflies in his stomach and his face turn red.  
“Yeah. Andrew I- “

“What are you guys doing here?” some said, interrupting him.

They both turned and saw an older man approaching them with a flashlight. Andrew’s heart felt like it would beat out if his chest. He knew something bad was going to happen. Was this going to be how it ends? 

“We were just walking around and visiting everyone.” Garrett explained. Andrew felt him tighten his grip on his shoulders.

“Well, you better be careful. You never know what could be lurking this time at night.”

“Yes, we’ll be sure to be cautious.” Garrett said flatly. 

“Good, because they say creatures lurk here. Creatures of the night. They’ll grab you and suck your blood until you’re shriveled up on the ground. Well, I’ll leave you be.” The man walked away. 

Andrew was horrified. Everything from the old man and the creatures of the night had paralyzed him, until Garrett had gently pulled on his and they started walking to the exit.  
“What a weird old man. I’ve been here countless times and I’ve never seen anything strange. Well, it’s best we head home, the sun will be coming up soon.” 

They walked out of the cemetery and they passed by the graffiti Andrew saw earlier. Seeing the words ‘Savage Garden’ seemed to reaffirm all his fears and feelings of dread. Something wasn’t right and he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

They got in the car and started to drive home.

Garrett pulled up to Andrew’s apartment. It was almost sunrise.  
“Hey thanks, I had a really fun time, except for that old man of course.” Andrew said.  
“Yeah we should definitely hang out again soon. And don’t worry about that, he didn’t seem to be with it.”

“Yeah, see you.” He started to get out of the car and then paused. “Would you want to come in and watch the sunrise with me? The view is very pretty from my apartment.” Andrew instantly regretted asking that. Garrett had paused and he knew that the answer would be no. Had he read that moment in the cemetery wrong? 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m way too tired.” Garrett said regretfully. “But I can make it up to you. How about when we’re both free we can have a Harry Potter marathon slash sleepover?” Garrett asked excitedly.  
Andrew felt relieved. Garrett was right. They had had a long night. He responded instantly with yes.

Andrew walked into his apartment and changed into some cozy clothes. He made a glass of coffee and sat at his window, watching the sunrise. He loved the way the light shone through the tree and danced on the roofs of the buildings.

As he looked out, he couldn’t stop thinking about the cemetery; the graffiti, the way Garrett looked into his eyes, and the strange warnings. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that had been lingering all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is pretty much my first fanfiction and I don't really write a lot. So any feedback would be wonderful and I hope that you enjoy my story! :)


End file.
